The invention relates to a device for temporarily rinsing a water cock countersunk in the ground and being extensible by means of an extension piece in conjunction with a closing member above the ground.
For extending a water tap countersunk in the ground by means of an extension piece with a closing member first the extension piece with the closing member is coupled with the water tap, then the tap is opened by means of a tool and subsequently the closing member is opened for the supply of water to be used. Before the closing member and the valve of the water tap are opened, the cock and the extension piece contain air instead of water. When the valve of the water tap is opened, the air-filled space is gradually filled with water and also with road dirt accumulated in the area of the valve, with insects, with chemical impurities carried along the rain water and so on. When the free space is filled with this polluted water, the condition stabilizes and the impurities have the opportunity to settle down to the lowermost point. The lowermost point i.e. the valve of the water cock now is in open communication with the transport duct of the water mains. It thus occurs that the impurities are carried along by the water streams in the transport duct, which is, of course, an extremely undesirable situation. With regard thereto a number of water companies have implemented rules for combating this pollution frequently occuring in practice. It has, for example, been required to mount an extension piece only under the supervision of a competent member of the company's staff. It is noted here that even under the supervision of a competent person human errors are not excluded so that this measure essentially does not solve the problem involved.